The Changed Future
by Cupcakescookies
Summary: Vongola Family had defeated Byakuran and went back to their time line. Everything is back to normal but is the future changed once again? Warning YAOI alert! Pairing 1827 Sorry for any grammar mistake...


**The Changed Future.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN KHR CHARACTERS!! ^^**

**Pairing: 1827 [Hibari and Tsuna] MY FAVORITE ~**

**Warning: Yaoi and slight OCC-ness. This ending may clash with the true ending. ^^ There maybe some parts unclear but well it is just an imagination of mine!**

**Rated: T for safety**

**Summary: After the battle with Byakuran, they return back to their world. Tsuna was worried about what changes they had made to the future. He was send there by accident through ten years bazooka. And found out everyone was still alive but… One–Shot**

* * *

Tsuna used his very last energy to create an extremely powerful X-burner he ever did. It was a direct hit to Byakuran. His flame went out and collapsed onto the floor, but Hibari managed to catch him in his arms.

"Weak herbivore, don't you dare to faint if not I will bite you to death." Tsuna showed a weak smile but not feeling any fear.

The battle has finally ended; they can finally go back to their time. He did it, he finally did what he promised to himself. Everyone…

_Hibari…_

_Gokudera…_

_Yamamoto…_

_Lambo…_

_Chrome…_

_Mukuro…_

_Ryohei…_

_I-pin…_

_Kyoko…_

_Haru…_

_And Reborn._

Everyone was hurt but still glad that they could finally go back to their time and change this horrible future.

"Sawada, go now. It's time for all of you to return to your own time." Lal Mirch stood up and walked slowly over to the machine but collapsed on to the floor.

"LAL MIRCH!" Tsuna tried to get up however falls back into Hibari's arms.

Suddenly, Adult Colonnello carried her up in a bride style. Lal Mirch eyes were filled with tears when she saw him. He was alive…

"I think I finally found a way to save you in a cooler fashion, kora."

Soon, Adult Reborn, Adult Bianchi, Kyoko, Haru, Adult Hana, Giannini and Adult Futa went into the room helping them up. Kyoko was crying looking at his brother. But he just said that they went overboard playing sumo wrestling. Ryohei was lying to Kyoko with the same reason again Tsuna thought. Adult Bianchi helped Gokudera up, but he did not resist. Haru carried Lambo and I-pin, Adult Hana help Chrome and Adult Futa helped Yamamoto and Mukuro.

_Eii? Reborn broke the curse? _

"Reborn..? Your curse?" Tsuna asked weakly.

"Don't worry I am more stronger than you. No-good Tsuna."

Everyone gathered in front of the machine, Giannini went to activate the machine but there are errors.

"No good, there is something lacking. Hm…just as I thought. Everyone activate your ring power, it should be able to transport every one of you back."

They tried to raise their Vongola rings and activated Dying Will of Flame powers within the machine. A bright flash of light covered them and transported them back to their time line…

_Where am I? This…is my own room. I am finally back…The battle have finally ended. Or all that was just a dream?_

Tsuna slowly close his eyes again and went back to sleep. However something hit his head hard, it was Reborn.

"OUCH! Reborn? Why are you small again?" Tsuna stared at small Reborn standing in front of him.

"I am used to it already. Lazy Tsuna, is time for breakfast stop laying around."

Suddenly, Lambo entered his room with I-pin like always to wake him up.

"TEEHEHE LAMBO-SAN is going to finish Tsuna's breakfast!!!"

"Lambo don't be greedy!" I-pin scolded him and both of them went down again.

Tsuna noticed the Sky ring in his hands, he is not dreaming.

"I am not dreaming…Ah! That means they…recovered?"

"Adult Ryohei managed to heal all of them and went back to ten years later. Same goes for the rest of the people who was from ten years later."

_That's why I did not feel much pain when I woke up. I hope the rest are recovering as fast as me._

Reborn kick Tsuna out of the room and he rolled down the stairs. He rubbed his head gently and walked towards the kitchen. Na Na was cooking a lot of food, Lambo and I-pin are chasing around the room, Bianchi helping out Na Na with poison cooking and Futa checking up his ranking book.

_Everything is back to before…everyone is safe and sound._

"T-tenth! You are awake?" Gokudera hug Tsuna and took a good look at him.

"Hey Tsuna! Looking good!" He smiled using his usual grin.

"How can you be so happy? Bastard! Do you know that tenth risked his life to save us?"

_Gokudera and Yamamoto…were quarreling as usual. Nothing seems to change._

"Hello kid!" Yamamoto waved his hands at Reborn.

"Why don't you join us for dinner?"

They sat down at the dining table eating breakfast, Gokudera almost fainted looking at Bianchi, Lambo-san stealing people's food ended up getting chased around by I-pin and Futa. Bianchi offered poison cooking to Tsuna and Yamamoto helping Gokudera.

-----Fast Forward to Night time-----

Tsuna in his pajamas getting ready to turn in for the night, his thoughts wandered around about the future.

"Reborn, what is happening now at the future?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can find it out yourself." His usual grin appeared.

_That grin…he must be up to no good…_

"Eh? No-good Tsuna you are still awake? Play with me! " Lambo entered the room and jump on Tsuna's bed.

Leon crawled to Reborn's hand and changed into a hammer. He hit Lambo on his head and he started crying.

"Gotta. Stay. Calm!" Lambo got out his 10-years bazooka and accidentally shot Tsuna. He traveled to 10 years later.

-----Ten Years Later through the bazooka-----

_Eii? Where am I? Why am I all wet? I…I am in a shower room? But that means the future had change!_

Tsuna open the bathroom door and walked out. He was in a room decorated with Japanese style. A figure appeared not far but was half-naked. He turned around and saw Tsuna, it was Hibari.

"S-sorry Hibari-san! I-I was shot by the ten years bazooka and e-end up here." Tsuna was blushing and shivering looking at the cold glare of Hibari half-naked. Hibari went forward and took a closer look at him.

_I am so dead! He is going to kill me!_

Hibari touched his wet cheeks, and wrapped a towel around his body. He lies down on the floor looking through the transparent glass at the rooftop. Tsuna sat beside him looking around the room; it was made exactly like the ten years later they went through.

"Erm…Hibari-san, what is happening now?"

"Reborn told Lal Mirch what happen in the future and she went searching for Colonnello. Both of them end up together and are married few years ago and currently helping out at the Vongola's headquater. Reborn are still your home tutor. Lambo and I-pin are getting married few weeks later, Ryohei and Hana are getting married too. Yamamoto and Gokudera set up a stall together making sushi."

_The both of them are working together making sushi? I never thought of that happening. But luckily Reborn is still alive around this period of time._

"Ei? So…how about me?" Tsuna asked innocently.

"You make me talk too much. I am going to bite you."

Hibari stood up and move towards Tsuna, he kneel down in front of Tsuna and hold on to his cheeks forcing a kiss on his lips. Tsuna was shocked and did not know how to react, before he pushed him away his five minutes was up.

He returned to his time period and was still shocked. Reborn showed a grin and walked towards Tsuna.

"So how was the future, no-good Tsuna?"

_I can't believe what happened just now…_

* * *

The End. Hope you all enjoyed the story! Can guess what happen to the TYL Tsuna when he return? And can guess a little bit about the relationship between them xD One-Shot completed ^^


End file.
